Diskussion:Borg-Königin
quelle? ich hätte gerne eine canon-quellenangabe für diese behauptung: Es wird berichtet, das es in der 1300- jährigen Herrschaft der Borg insgesamt 400 Königinnen gab, die alles duplikate von sich selber waren. Der Prozeß des Klonens haben die Borg allgemein nur für die Königin vorgesehen. '' --Maith 15:17, 9. Dez 2004 (CET) :Klingt nach Romaninhalt. Macht aber Sinn. :: es macht genauso sinn, dass es nur eine königin gibt und wir nur zu 3-dimensional denken... --Maith 02:11, 16. Jan 2005 (CET) :::zumindest eine Queen muß ja geklont sein ;-) Ansonsten wäre nach der obigen These die Haltbarkeit eines Klons allerdings nur etwas über drei Jahre, was ich mir bei der Technologie der Borg nicht so recht vorstellen kann - 40 Königinnen würde noch eher Sinn machen. Oder vier? *g* :::: ja, sinn macht es.... aber genau solche spekulationen wollen wir in den artikeln vermeiden und nur das reinschreiben, was aus der serie oder den filmen bekannt ist... und genau aus diesem grunde sollte da drin stehen, dass es unbekannt ist, ob die königin nun einmalig ist oder ob es mehrere exemplare von ihr gibt...--Maith 13:16, 16. Jan 2005 (CET) ::::: rein biologisch gesehen kann es die Borg Königin nicht '''nur einmal' geben. Es ist bekannt, das jeder Borg aus cybernetischen und biologisch Komponenten besteht. So auch die Borg-Königin. Nach 1300 Jahren müsste ihre Haut demnach schon bröckeln. TomCommander 16:40, 28. Sep 2006 (UTC) :::::: leider fehlt an diesem Punkt die Logik. Es gibt mindestens 2 Königinnen, da die Borg-Queen sowohl in der letzten Folge von Star Trek - Raumschiff Voyager durch einen von Admiral Janeway ins Kollektiv eingebrachten Virus, als auch in dem Film Star Trek - First Contact durch gewebezerstörendes Gas, mit dem der Androide Data in einem Ablenkungsmanöver das Deck flutet, stirbt. TrekFanatic ::::::: Also, wenn man die Aussagen der Borg-Königin und die Filme nach meiner Auffassung deutet, wird die Königin nur bei Bedarf zur Kommunikation mit Individuen oder für Aktionen, die individuelles Denken erfordern eingesetzt. Sie ist die Personifizierung des Kollektivbewusstseins und führt einzele Aktionen für dieses durch. Ich vermute, dass sie nur deswegen immer gleich aussieht, weil man nicht immer andere Schauspieler für eine wichtige Rolle verwenden wollte. Unbekannt:Jones111 Namenskonvention Wenn man die Namenskonventionen betrachtet, macht es Sinn, diesen Artikel in "Borg-Königin" umzubenennen. Sehe ich das richtig? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 22:27, 5. Feb 2005 (CET) :definitv... --Maith 22:41, 5. Feb 2005 (CET) :Und da gehts schon wieder los. Wieso mit Bindestrich? Wieso nicht ganz zusammen, "Borgkönigin"? Der Bindestrich trennt hier für mich das Wort, wo keine Trennung sein sollte. Das merke ich zum Beispiel, weil ich bei "Borg-Königin" genauso wie bei "Borg Königin" intuitiv eine kleine Sprechpause einlege. Sorry wenn ich da nochmal dazwischenfunke, aber die Frage is ja nicht ganz unerheblich :) -- FProg 23:44, 5. Feb 2005 (CET) Im direkten Vergleich finde ich Borgkönigin besser. Wir assimilieren dann auch gleich die gesamte Art durch: Borgkollektiv, Borgkubus, Borgdrohne, ... ;-) -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 00:01, 6. Feb 2005 (CET) :so ist es auch okay ::Hier haben wir immerhin einen klaren Vergleichswert: Bienenkönigen, sowohl nach alter, als auch neuer Rechtschreibung in einem Wort -- Kobi 22:13, 7. Feb 2005 (CET) Ich machs lieber so, bevor der von letztens kommt und alles wieder zu "Borg Königin" zurückpackt... --Porthos 16:29, 13. Apr 2005 (EDT) Anzahl der Borg-König(innen) ?? Laut vielen Quellen gibt es nur eine Borg-Königin, doch meine ich mich zu entsinnen, dummerweise ist mir natürlich entschwunden wo, gehört/gelesen zu haben, dass es angeblich mehrere Königinnen geben soll. Ist da was dran oder habe ich da nur ein falsches Gerücht aufgeschnappt?? --D47h0r 21:04, 8. Jun 2006 (UTC) :naja, fakt ist das die königin schon von verschiedenen schauspielern verkörpert wurde... wir können also davon ausgehen das nicht einfach eine Königin immer geklont wird. abgesehen davon wäre die eine königin schon in first contact gestorben und dann nochmal in endspiel. ich nehme an es gibt viele geleichzeitig... sagen wir überall wo viele dronen sind die es zu ordnen galt... --Shisma 12:47, 9. Jun 2006 (UTC) Von einer Umbesetzung auf eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Borg-Königinnen zu schließen halte ich für ziemlich gewagt - Owen Paris wird in VOY auch umgesetzt... Hat Tom jetzt auch zwei verschiedene Väter? Seit wann reicht eine Einsatzerklärung nicht mehr aus? Worf wollte auch nicht darüber reden, warum die Klingonen im 23. Jahrhundert keine Stirnwülste haben und man hat's akzeptiert. Die Borg-Queen sagt, dass Picard nicht so schrecklich dreidimensional denken soll, und es werden die wildesten Spekulationen in den Artikel geschrieben... Vom Klonen bis zur Theorie, dass es mehrere Königinnen gibt ist doch nichts haltbar. Es gibt nur eine und die ist irgendwie vom Kubus runtergekommen, fertig. 16:27, 26. Sep 2006 (UTC) ... ja natürlich, das eine is sein adoptivvater. würde erklären warum Tom Paris früher Robert Duncan McNeill hieß *lach*. spaß beiseite: das die königen geklont wird, is doch fakt oder? man hat doch gesehen wie sie on screen zusammengebastelt wurde--88.72.201.191 16:35, 26. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Zusammenbasteln heißt aber nicht klonen. Der biologische Teil der Königin kann auch in irgendeiner Stasiskammer gelagert sein. Der Begriff Klonen ist mit keiner Silbe gefallen. 16:54, 26. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::trotzdem is die königin doch in "first contact" gestorben... ?!?--88.72.201.191 17:02, 26. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Was soll das heißen? Dass sie in Voyager nicht mehr auftauchen kann und dementsprechend geklont sein muss? Dass die Borg mit temporaler Technologie experimentieren könnten ist natürlich mehr spekuliert als das Klonen... 17:07, 26. Sep 2006 (UTC) O.K. folgende Spekulation ist vielleicht ein wenig gewagt, aber wir haben doch alle TNG: Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I und Teil II gesehen. Was ist nun, wenn die Borgkönigin durch ein temporales Paradoxon existiert? Das würde zumindestens erklären warum sie assimiliert wurden ist (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Teil II"), obwohl sie den Ursprung der Borg darstellt. >>> Sie wurde als Kind in der fernen Zukunft assimiliert -- In Endspiel wird sie durch einen Virus infiziert, und stirbt -- In Der erste Kontakt stirbt sie dann das zweite Mal -- Bei Wolf 359 dann das dritte Mal <<< Aus unserer Sicht der Zeitlinie stirbt sie bei Wolf 359 zum ersten Mal, was aber nicht stimmt, weil sie erst in Endspiel stirb, was aus unserer Sicht noch garnicht geschehen ist. Genau das könnte sie gemeint haben mit dreidimensionalem denken. TomCommander 17:21, 28. Sep 2006 (UTC) :*lach* meinst du das ernst? --Shisma 08:16, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::ich sagte doch die Spekulation ist gewagt. TomCmdr 13:03, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) :::Was wäre wenn man vor jahrtausenden eine Rasse assimiliert hat, die man daraufhin als Borg-Königin einsetzte. Nachdem die erste starb nahm man sich ein nächstes Exemplar der Spezies, die man in stasis hält. Das würde das unterschiedliche aussehen der Königinnen erklären(Man hat zwar da einfach zwei anderere Schauspielerinnen eingesetzt, aber das lassen wir jetzt einfach außen vor) Für Endspiel nahm man dann eine königin, die der aus first contact ähnlich sah. Da der UNi-Komplex zerstört wurde, sind damit alle anderen bereitstehenden königinnen tot. Janeway :Wieder begeben wir uns in das Reich der Spekulation. Picard erkannte die Borg-Königin als genau die, welche auf dem Kubus der ersten Borg-Invasion war. Die Umbesetzung kam dadurch zustande, weil Alice Krige bis "Endspiel" nicht verfügbar war. Daraus jetzt zu folgern, dass es mehrere Königinnen der gleichen Spezies gibt, halte ich für sehr gewagt. 20:54, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::ich denke ja, dieser dialog zwischen Picard und der königin ist eher metaphorisch zu betrachten. picard meinte "du warst da"(oder sowas). das bedeutet ja nicht unbedingt das sie physisch anwesend gewesen ist, sondern eben in seinem geist im hive. physisch nartürlich im delta quadranten. und als picard anmerkte das der kubus vernichtet wurde meinte sie wiederum "du denkst in zu kleinen dimensionen"... ich finde man sollte es nicht zu wörtlich nehmen --Shisma 10:44, 11. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube nicht das die Königin biologisch ist, sie ist vollkommen mechanisch wie man an der metallischen Wirbelsäule erkennen kann (VOY:"Unimatrix Zero, Teil I")Meine Theorie: Sie wurde irgendwann assimiliert und wurde dann von den Borg zur Königin auserwählt und ihr Gehirn-inhalt wurde dann in ein mechanisches, positronisches Gehirn übertragen. Wir wissen ja das in "In den Händen der Borg" und "Angriffsziel Erde" nicht die Königin spricht sondern die Borg, was heißen soll das sie nicht die Borg ist sie herrscht nur über sie. So in etwa könnte es gewesen sein und immer wenn sie stirbt wird der Inhalt ihres Gehirns vom Kollektiv gespeichert und neu geladen. Das sie eine Haut hat ist wohl nur deswegen weil sie ja meint das biologie und technik zusammen Perfektion ergibt.(MA) ::->''Ein an dieser Stelle nachträglich eingefügter Beitrag wurde an das Ende der Diskussion verschoben.'' Ich denke auch nicht das man die Königin wirklich als Individuum ansehen kann, aber genaso wenig ist sie eine Drohne. Ich meine sie(oder Seven) hätten einmal erwähnt, das jegliches Wissen, jegliche Eigenart eines einmal assimilierten Wesens für immer im Kollektiv gespeichert bleibt. Der Drohnenkörper ist nurnoch notwendig um das Kollektiv direkt oder indirekt (durch Assimilation) zu vergrößern. In dem durch 'Q' initierten ersten Kontakt mit den Borg wurde zudem gezeigt, das die Borg durchaus auch Drohnen in Inkubatoren "produzieren". Und überhaupt erscheint es mehr als wahrscheinlich das die Borg, spitzenreiter in Punkto Nano-, Gen- Schiffs- und Waffentechnologie, so eine kleinigkeit wie das Klonen beherrschen(zumal sie durch die Nanosonden ganz andere Möglichkeiten haben Problemen zu begegnen). Die reine Existenz der Königin wurde wohl auch von einigen Fan's bemängelt, ich denke jedoch das sie eine Notwendigkeit ist. Die Borg an und für sich folgen einer simplen Programmierung: "Das Kollektiv muss wachsen!" Wenn sie jedoch nur dieser Programmierung folgend würden, wären sie nur ein Maschienenbewusstsein auf biologischen Computern(den zusammen- und gleichgeschalteten Gehirnen der Drohnen). Ein freier Verstand jedoch hat ganz andere Möglichkeiten sich anzupassen als ein Computerprogramm. Die Borg können unter ihrer Führung komplett neue Wege beschreiten, wie z.B. verhandeln Skoprion, Teil I im angesicht der Direktive: "Verhandlungen sind irrelevant!" Ein weiterer Grund erscheint mir zudem als kontrollinstanz des Kollektivs, besonders weil sich ein Wandel in Bezug auf das Verhalten gegenüber abtrünnigen Drohnen abzeichnet: In Angriffsziel Erde waren die Borg nicht fähig Locutus einfach zu deaktivieren oder die Verbindung zu kappen, sie versuchten stattdessen die Gefahr auf Umwegen zu beseitigen indem sie versuchten die Enterprise zu zerstören. Beim Zwischenfall mit Hugh und den beiden Viren die das Kollektiv Angriffen, wurden dann ganze Schiffe einfach vom Kollektiv gelöst um es zu schützen. Bei Unimatrix Zero wurde es noch extremer. Die simple 'Programmierung' der Borg wäre vermutlich garnicht in der Lage gewesen diese Entscheidungen zu treffen, da es so komplett ihrer Natur widerspricht. Ohne die Borgkönigin und ihre Fähigkeit über die Programmierung hinauszudenken, wäre das Kollektiv vermutlich schon beim Vorfall mit Hugh zerbrochen. Doch sie dachte über die Programmierung hinaus, opferte die Drohnen um das Kollektiv zu schützen und erfüllte damit die Programmierung: "Das Kollektiv muss wachsen!", weil nur ein intaktes Kollektiv wachsen kann. Um die Frage nach ihrer Natur und damit die nach der Anzahl der Königinnen zu beantworten musste ich all das ausführen: Sie ist die Borg(um ihren Satz zu zitieren), d.h. sie ist die Summer der Programmierung mit allen Erfahrungen jedes jemals assimilierten Wesens. Nach dem Verlust eines Königinnenkörpers(sehr viel mehr sehe ich in ihren Inkarnationen nicht) wird dieser einfach neu gebildet, bzw. der Körper zusammengesetzt und ein Teil des Ganzen geklont(es macht natürlich Sinn das die Teile auf Vorrat lagern; irgendwo werden die Borg schon die Technologie zur Stasishaltung von lebensfähigem Biomaterial assimiliert haben). Demnach könnte es zu jeder Zeit auch mehrere Körper geben, eigentlich existiert sie sogar ganz ohne Körper und es handelt sich dabei eher um ein Werkzeug zur Interaktion. Ürigens vermute ich das, falls die Borg in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt erfolgreich gewesen wären, die Königin aus der Zukunft und alles Wissen der Borg aus der Zukunft einfach ins Borgkollektiv integirert worden wäre, ganz so wie eine neue Drohne oder Technologie assimiliert wird. Abschließend möchte ich mich entschuldigen das ich einen derartigen Monstertext fabriziert habe. Doch irgendwie fand ich für das hier keine Kurzversion. ::Ich finde das macht Sinn. Ich bin selbst schon auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass die Borg mit ihrer Programmierung sozusagen "zum Tode verurteilt" sind. Deshalb ist ein einziger indivdueller verstand in der Lage eine Situation besse zu begreifen, als ein einfaches Programm. Wäre es zudem nicht möglich, dass die Königin selbst die Verhandlungen mit der Voyager geführt hat, nur eben nicht als eine Stimme sondern eben als Kollektiv. Das war jetzt nur eben zu dem Text oben(der war ganz gut, nur riesig). Ich halte das mit den Klonen sogar für recht sinnvoll. Wenn man die Erinnerungen ja eh behält, kann man ja einfach eine neue Königin klonen, die dann wieder ihrer Aufgabe nachgeht, anstatt dann jetzt wieder eine Queen zu haben, die sich erst wieder eingewöhnen muss. Sie wird nach jeder Vernichtung(sei es jetzt Enterprise oder Voyager) wieder geklont und nimmt wieder ihren "Job" auf. Basta. Vielleicht wird irgendwann, wenn man wieder Star TRek im 24. Jahrhundert macht und nicht nur Prequels wie Enterprise, gezeigt, wie die Königin immer wieder zurückkehren kann. Es gibt also nur eine Königin, die immer nur geklont wird. Janeway Hihi, was eine einfache Frage, die mit ein oder zwei Sätzen zu meinem Genüge beantwortet werden könnte (um mich aufzuklären..) doch eine so groé Diskussion bewirkt. --D47h0r 17:55, 16. Okt 2006 (UTC) Das mit der Borgkönigin ist sowie so eigendlich nur ein Fehler von Star Trek die Borg brauchen keine Königin genauso wenig wie ein Mensch der allein auf einem Planeten lebt eine Regierung benötigt. Die Borg sind ja ein Verstand allso eigendlich auch nur ein Wesen.Sie sind keine Marschienen sondern lediglich duch Meschaniche Anteile angereichert. Das heißt allso sie können kreativ denken und brauchen keine Königin die ihnen irgendwas vorschreibt. Wenn sie eine Königin brauchen dann als Sprecherin.Obwohl dazu auch dronen benutzt werden könnten.Das alles erinnert mich viel zu sehr an einen Bienenstaat.Auch die Tatsache das es seinbar nur weibliche Königinen gibt.--Kirk-4 15:42, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Es ist kein Fehler in Star Trek, denn eine Figur selbst findet es unlogisch, was die Königin soll. Data selbst sagt, dass das eigentlich Quatsch ist. Und die Borg-Königin gibt darauf selbst eine eher Ausweichende, Philosophische Antwort. Somit wird in Star Trek selbst gesagt, das es keine eindeutige Erklärung für die Königin gibt. Somit ist das, und nur das, canon und für uns relevant. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:28, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Nachträglich unsigniert eingefügter Beitrag, bitte beachte dazu den darauf folgenden Hinweis: :::::Bei den beiden Folgen die du genannt hast haben die Borg genauso wie in der Folge "Skorpion, Teil I" gesprochen. Das kann doch aber auch sein weil die Königin nicht überall sein kann. Sie sagt doch auch in der erste Kontakt zu Picard dass sie die Assimilierung von tausenden überwacht. Sie hält sich doch auch die meiste Zeit im Unikomplex auf. Und dass es mehrere Borg Königinnen gibt kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen weil sich doch sonst eine Konkurrenz zwischen ihnen entwickeln würde, was der Idiologie der Borg, Gedanken zu teilen und eine homogene Masse darzustellen widersprechen würde. ---- An den oder die nicht-registrierten Nutzer: Bitte haltet euch mit euren Spekulationen zurück – auch auf den Diskussionsseiten gilt, Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. Im speziellen der Punkt "persönliche Spekulationen" lässt so gut wie keinen Spielraum, wenn es um Interpretationen oder persönliche Meinungen geht. Trennt also bitte das Gewichten von gesehenen Fakten von dem, was ihr dort hineininterpretiert. Um die Übersicht zu wahren möchte ich euch ebenfalls bitten, nicht einfach bereits eingetragene Nachrichten nicht einfach zu editieren und das, was ihr eintragt auch mit '--~~~~' zu signieren. Wenn ihr euch mit einem Nicknamen eintragen wollt, bitte ich euch, dass ihr euch registriert. 13:22, 15. Okt 2006 (UTC) factualerror ;1. Passage: "Obwohl sie bei mehren Vorfällen vernichtet wurde (Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt'' ; VOY: "Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II"), scheint immer eine andere an ihre Stelle zu treten. Es wird vermutet, das die Königin nach ihrem Tod geklont wird. Wahrscheinlich verfügt jede Borg-Königin über die Erinnerungen und Eigenschaften ihrer Vorgängerin. Somit ist es möglich, dass "sie" tausende von Jahren alt ist."'' Vermutungen müssen anders in den Text eingebunden werden. ;2. Passage: "Während der Zeitreise hatte die Königin Data gefangen genommen, um die Zugangscodes zur Entschlüsselung des Hauptcomputers der ''Enterprise'E aus seinem Gedächtnis zu extrahieren." Missverständlich: Zeitreisen können sehrwohl auch ein bereits abgeschlossener Vorgang sein. ;3. Passage - Inkonsistenzen: Muss auch mal wirklich komplett objektiv überarbeitet werden und von Wertung befreit werden. 13:51, 27. Sep 2006 (UTC) :nurzu :) --Shisma 13:54, 27. Sep 2006 (UTC) Erklärung? hallo...zur entstehung der borg einfach den namen der trueborgqueen in google eingeben;=) es gibt eine ``'trueborgqueen'``- Valexia Tzoren`Fal...die borg, eine humanoide rasse, mit könig und thronfolgerin(= Valexia,26jahre alt), des Kuhn`Zan Reiches, Borgplanet,geb vor ca 1,5millionen jahren vor sternzeit 51032.1 werden vom angehenden bräutigam valexias betrogen und an die bewohner des nachbarplaneten, der bavorianer, verraten.-es folgt eine invasion. Valexia verliert ihr kind mit dem sie schwanger ist...Dieser vertrauensbruch und verrat ihres ex-geliebten zwingt sie zu harten und radikalen schritten. sie verbarrikadiert sich mit einigen angestellten in ihrem labor. Valexia ist eine expertin in nanotechnologie für medizinische zwecke und zur reparation ihrer roboter. sie modifiziert und injiziert sich die ersten nanoroboter und wird dadurch zur ersten borg, one, spezies 0001 ...dann assimiliert sie ihre angestellten..diese dann wiederum andere...dann die invasoren...und letztendlich den ganzen planeten...von dem gedanken getrieben , nie wieder betrogen, verraten, hintergangen, manipuliert zu werden, verfolgt sie das ziel, alle miteinander zu verbinden (hive-mind) damit keine gedanken mehr vor ihr geheim bleiben...Die antwort ist assimilation...kontrolle ist besser als vertauen, ordnung ins chaos bringen, ...etc.... aufgrund der nanoroboter, altert valexia ziemlich ziemlich langsam und kann sich wiederbeleben... es gibt mehrere borgqueens, verschiedener rassen,mit einem hauch der individualität von valexia, die für eine große anzahl an drohnen zuständig sind... --anonymer Nutzer :Also erstens: Willkommen bei der Memory Alpha. :Zweitens: Empfehle ich dir, unsere Canon-FAQ und Canon Policy durchzulesen. In den beiden Texten wirst du herauslesen, dass wir leider keine Fanfiction akzeptieren können, da wir uns am Canon der Fernsehserien und der Kinofilme orientieren. :Drittens: Füge neue Nachrichten auf der Diskussionsseite nicht einfach oben an, sondern klicke auf das "+" und erstelle so eine neue Sektion. Gib ihr eine Überschrift und signiere das, was du einstellen willst mit vier Tilden, damit die Postings zuordbar sind. Nutze auch den "Vorschau anzeigen"-Button, damit du nicht jede Änderung fest speicherst. 12:17, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ist die Borg Queen notwendig...? Es war ja ohnehin immer fragwürdig, warum man den Borg des "Gesicht" der Königin gab? Borg denken kollektiv und demnach weiß doch im Kubus sowieso jeder wer der andere ist und was er tut und "denkt"/ grade an Informationen verarbeitet. Die Queen ist gar nicht nötig, an sich. Wieso sollte sie denn nicht unsterblich sein? Soll sie rosten? Im Weltraum? Ich glaube nicht. Hatte jeder Kubus seine eigene Queen? Vielleicht haben die Borg ja die Queen erst erfunden (entwickelt, erschaffen) und mit den humanoiden zu sprechen, die nicht so leicht eingegliedert werden konnten. Wer soll es uns denn heute beantworten? "Ich bin die Eine, die Viele ist!", sagt sie doch (ich weiß leider grade nicht ob im Film, bei TNG oder bei VOY). Sie währe gar nicht nötig, aber die Borg haben VIELLEICHT gelernt dass man mit den Menschen eben so besser sprechen kann! --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 14:42, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Worauf willst du hinaus? Die Frage wurde hier schon so oft diskutiert... Fakt ist nunmal: Sie ist da, ob nun notwendig oder nich... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:51, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Sowiet ich weiß is MA sowieso nicht die richtige Plattform für solche diskussionen. --HenK | discuss 20:22, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist No. 2: "Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum." Wir haben sowieso keine kanonische Antwort darauf...--Bravomike 22:43, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich hab eine (leider non-kanonische) Antwort: IN ST-Legacy wird gesagt das mehrere Königinen! gemacht wurden, weil die Borg merkte, dass die weiblichen Verträter einer Bestimmten Fähigkeit besonders gut Planen, verwalten, etc. können. Deshalb sehen die alle gleich aus, aber es git halt mehrere (nur die gleiche Spezies). Grüße 87.165.217.34 19:38, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Inkonsistenz der Borghistorie im Wiki Im Abschnitt Borg-Königin ist die Angabe Der erste Kontakt der Föderation mit der Borg-Königin findet nach einer Zeitreise ins Jahr 2063 bei dem zweiten Versuch der Borg statt, die Erde zu assimilieren. nicht logisch und wiederspricht dem Canon folgendermaßen: 2063 nach den wirren des Krieges gab es weder die Förderation noch die Sternenflotte. Denn die Enterprise - E ist zwar in die Vergangenheit gereist, repräsentiert aber nicht eine Föderation de 21. Jahrhunderts sondern die des 24. (Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt), und Picard hatte bei der Zeitsprung mit Q, die erste Borgbegenung, und die Assimilation in einer späteren Folge ergo ist diese Angabe mehr als unlogisch. Und nur für den Verfasser dieses falschen Eintrags: Es sind die kausalen Zusammenhänge, die wichtiger als das chronologischen sind, gerade bei Star Trek: Sie denken zu dreidimensional...;) . Und da kommen wir zum zweiten Punkt: Diese Kausalität wird hier im Wiki schon explizit erklärt, siehe im Abschnitt Geschichte der Borg nach. Somit widersprechen sich inhaltlich die beiden Wikiabschnitte. Also ist der erste Kontakt mit der Borg-Königin erfolgt vor der Schlacht von Wolf 359 im Jahr 2359 als Picard assimiliert worden ist oder als die Hanson dem Borgkubus in den Deltaquadranten im Jahr 2356. Nun seht es wir Ihr wollt, ob nun Lucuts oder Seven of Nine den ersten Kontak der Förderation darstellt, aber die Angabe das Jahr 2063 ist aus den obrigen abgeleiteten Argumenten schlichtweg falsch!!!!!!!!!! Der letzte Autor des Abschnitts hat also unüberlegt gehandelt! "Lebt lang und in Frieden"--92.192.73.57 20:46, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Du musst zwischen den Borg ansich und der Königin unterscheiden, du wirfst es teilweise durcheinander. Die Königin trat sowohl bei den Hansens, als auch in ( ) nicht in Erscheinung. Zumindest nicht, als das es canonisch zu belegen wäre. ( ) spielt im Jahr 2378 und wurde 2001 produziert. Wenn man im Film die Zeitreise weglässt, spielt der Angriff noch in 2373, also vor der VOY-Episode. Ebenso wurde der Film bereits 1996 produziert. Die Handlungen aus ( ) finden 2375 bzw. 1999 in der realen Zeit statt, also auch später. Daher findet der erste Kontakt mit der Königin (nicht den Borg ansich) 2063 statt. Ein zeitlich gesehen früheres Treffen ist nicht bekannt. Die Enterprise ist ein Schiff der Föderation, daher ist die Aussage ebenfalls korrekt. Ebenso gibt es keinen Hinweis, warum die Enterprise nicht die Föderation repräsentieren würde, gibt es dazu eine Aussage? Picard wird nebenbei 2366 assimiliert, was später ist als 2063. Somit ist es Picards zweite Begegnung mit der Königin. In Zeitsprung mit Q gab es die erste Begegnung zwischen Borg und Föderation (nicht zur Königin), dies aber auch nur aus produktionstechnischer Sichtweise, die in der Zeitrechnung früheren Begegnungen wurden erst später produziert. --D47h0r Talk 21:27, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ändern? "Möglicherweise ist die Königin keine wirkliche Person, sondern nur ein Spiegel des Kollektivs, die Verkörperung des Kollektivs." Zitat aus dem Artikel ( ) Ich würde sagen das Möglicherweise kann man aus dem Artikel raus nehmen immer hin sagt die Königin ja das sie das Kollektiv ist.Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 03:26, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Also ich würde das auch ändern. 80.187.106.242 21:27, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :: Der Satz sollte als Spekulation so oder so aus dem Artikel entfernt oder zumindest stark umgeschrieben werden. Aber der von dir zitierte Satz kann so ziemlich alles mögliche bedeuten. Je nach Deutung ließe sich damit diese Vermutung sowohl bestätigen als auch widerlegen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 22:32, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Also im Prinzip sehe ich da kein sonderlich großes Problem. Für den ersten Teil kann man durchaus sagen, dass sie keine wirkliche Person ist. Als sie in ihren ersten Auftritt an Bord der Entperise hat besteht sie nur aus Kopf, Schulterbereich und Rückgrat. Alles andere sind vollkommen mechanische Elemente (Torso, Arme, Beine). Also muss ich dem ersten Teil der Aussage schonmal zustimmen. Die Drohnen sind assimiliert und ihre Körper bleiben zumindest zum Teil biologisch...sind also immer noch "Personen", lediglich ihr Geist bzw ihr freies Denken ging ins Kolektiv über. Dann ist da noch das Hive-Bewusstsein, etwas, das nicht physisch darstellbar ist (wie sonst soll man auch Gedanken darstellen), ebenso gab es in mit Seven of Nine einen vergleichbaren Fall, als eine Drohne als individuelles Sprachrohr für das gesamte Kollektiv steht, die Königin ist in dieser Hinsicht nichts anderes. Bei der Königin kommt weiter hinzu, dass sie die Kontrolle über das Kollektiv hat, sie kann den Drohnen Befehle erteilen, Schiffe zerstören usw. Da das Kollektiv als solches aber abgesehen von den einzelnen Drohnen als Ganzes nicht darstellbar ist, ist die Königin durchaus eine Verkörperung des Kollektivs, die Protagonisten reden auch nicht mit einer einzelnen Drohne bzw Individuum, sondern eher mit dem Hive-Bewusstsein ansich, also mit der Gesamtheit der Drohnen. Seven zb war ja nur ein Sprachrohr, es wurde mit einer bestimmten Drohne gesprochen, nicht mit dem Kollektiv selbst. Auch die Aussage der Königin stimmt meienr Meinung nach damit überein. Sie stellt das "körperlich" gewordene Kollektiv da und "ist" somit das Kollektiv. --D47h0r Talk 09:38, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC)